


A Night Out (GrellXWilliam)

by Damie522



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:56:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5430575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damie522/pseuds/Damie522
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU with william and grell as lawyers. Just a one shot but if enough requests will possibly make it into a full story. Can also be found on my quotev Ciel Phantomhive and Admin</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night Out (GrellXWilliam)

William is an average man he is 6ft. tall, has short black hair, green eyes and wears glasses. William works at a courthouse as one of the head lawyers. He is very strict and made sure everyone did their job correctly but that never happened because he had one coworker in particular who always seemed to get into trouble. His name is Grill and Grell is not what you would call normal in any way. He has fire red hair that went all the way down to his feet, is only 5ft.7, he has green eyes as well, wears red glasses and has rather sharp pointed teeth. Grell loves the color red and believes himself to be a woman and is attracted to any man that he thinks looks hot. Sadly for William he is one of those men. Every day Grell comes into his office to try and flirt with him but William ignores it and continues working he hated always having overtime because Grell always messed up in some way or another. One day the oddest thing happened Grell actually did his work correctly leaving Will with no overtime. Grell came in and in the most flamboyant voice ever said “Oh Willllll! ~” William looked up to him replying “Yes Mr. Sutcliff?” Grell smiled wide saying “Aren’t you proud of me Will I did all my work correctly!” William nodded and said “Yes keep up the good work if this continues we may never have to deal with overtime again.” Grell’s smile grew even wider as he said “I’m taking you out tonight to have a good time! You’re too serious all the time and you need a break from work for once!” William calmly replied “Grell there is still a lot of work that needs to be done and I do not have time to fool around.” Grell frowned begging him. “William pleeeeease! You never do anything fun we’re just going out for a few drinks is all!” William sighed and agreed “Fine I will go with you tonight just go finish your work.” Grell smiles and let out a squeal running out the door saying “See you tonight William darling! ~” William thought to himself it’s just a night out what could possibly go wrong? If only William knew what would happen that night. Soon it became night and him and Grell went to a bar. They drank until both of them were very drunk.William woke the next day to see Grell next to him in bed he screamed and ran into his bathroom to take a very long shower.


End file.
